But the heart wants what it wants
by crazygirlcharu
Summary: A TRUTH WHICH GAVE BLOOM A HEART ATTACK .SHE IS LONELY. NO ONE IS AT HER SIDE. WHAT TRUTH? WANT TO KNOW THEN READ
1. Chapter 1

Bloom is a dragon fairy , the most powerful fairy ever known to the complete dimension. She is strong but weak from inside. She faces a heart attack when she finds out sky and layla were together and then everything went wrong


	2. Chapter 2

"bloom please wait...i have to tell you something" sky yelled from the back and grabbed my hand.

I turned angrily and said "what the hell do i wait for" i continued "to see both of kissing"

I pushed him back with my complete force and he fell on the ground. "oh ! sky are you okay?" i said but soon recognised he was still a traitor.

"listen sky! I thought we were meant to be together but you" i continued with teary eyes "but you.. you.. ruined my life. I can't be able to trust anyone even myself because i trusted a liar like you"

Layla and all the winx and specialists came running and helped sky to stand up again on his feet.

"bloom !"layla yelled

"bloom what! I can also shout." I said

"what the hell is happening here" Brandon said

"can someone please tell us?" riven said

"i tell you... your friend sky " i contined "oh! Sorry your traitor friend sky cheated on me for her layla"

"it can't be true" Brandon said

"oh! You are saying that i am a liar" i continued "why don't you ask your friend about it"

"sky what is she saying" Brandon continued "is it true?"

Looking down sky replied "yes its true"

"what" everyone said with shock.

 **Review if you liked and by chance if you didn't like it then must tell me why?... to be contined at same time**


	3. Chapter 3

"sky i cannot believe it... you are cheating on bloom" flora said

"ahh..! let me leave. Then you all can ask anything you want" bloom said with anger and opens a portal and say " don't dare to follow me". She said and left

"sky i want to know what is really going on?" Brandon asked

"what he will say " stella continued "he is a liar. He broke bloom's heart"

"who the hell you are to scold him" layla said with an anger glare

"youuuu... asking me who i am " stella yelled

"i amm... " she was interrupted by sky "what's wrong did she said"

"its my choice whom to love or not... its my life ..my decisions " sky said pointing his finger towards stella

Brandon comes in between and says "bro! Calm down . don't you dare to talk to her like that"

"oh! A slave will tell what a prince will do " layla said with complete attitude

Everyone was shocked. Sky never treated Brandon like a slave but like a friend .

Bandon was depressed after hearing this but he was more upset about the fact that sky didn't uttered a single word.

"ah..! my head" sky cried out

"oh ! my prince let me help you" layla said comforting him.

"look what you all have done. Go to hell or wherever you want to but don't dare to come in between us " layla said

"who the hell you are ...we know how to help our friend " musa said

"oh.! Musa don't you speak about helping others. If you are such a good helper you may have saved your mother " layla said

Everyone went silent as everyone knows how much musa loved her mother and now she was hearing from layla that it was her fault that she cannot save her mother.

"layla! You can't speak to her like that " riven yelled

"wait! Riven" musa continued "she is not the same girl we met"

"she is right" stella said

"lets leave" flora said

Bloom went to a planet called crystral. A place full of happiness .

"ahhh.! Where the hell i am" bloom cried out

"i think i should control my anger " bloom thought

"hey who are you?'' a boy said after he saw bloom

Bloom took a minute to stand and rubbed her head.

"who are you?"

"don't you know how to talk to someone"

"i know but the question is same who are you?"

"bloom"

"are you famous?"

"no"

"then how would i know who is bloom"

Bloom smiled and said " yeah right .! i am bloom from magix. I study in alfea. Basically i am fairy"

"oh! Hey i am steve"

"nice name.! Nice to meet you steve" bloom continued "can you tell me where i am"

"you are on planet crystal but how you came here?"

"long story"

"i am free. You can tell me"

Bloom tells everything that how she saw them kissing and how in anger she came here.

"oh okay"

"what! Okay! Only.. the only person whom i loved more than anything cheated me " bloom said to steve with an angry look.

"i mean" she was interrupted "ahhh.! " she yelled

"hey ! what happen"

"painnn..." she said putting her hand on her hand. She felt like a ton of load fell upon on her heart.

"sky" it was her last word and the fell on the ground unconscious.

To be continued...

Review for what you like and what you don't

Xoxo

Charu !


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and saw steve sleeping near my legs.

"where am i" i said

"miss bloom you are in hospital." A lady dressed in white said

"hospital but why?" i asked

"you got an heart attack." She said

"what" i said in shock

"miss bloom, don't take stress. I insist you to take rest" she said and left.

By the time steve was awake.

"so you are alive"

"off course i am and yes!thanks for bringing me here"

"no problem "

At alfea 

Winx returns to alfea and specialists goes back to red fountain.

"do you think she will return?" flora asked

"yeh she'll " stella said

"but i don't" techna said

"why " everyone asked

'' because of sky" techna said

All enters into their dorm and were shocked to see layla after what happend in garden.

"hey girls.! I was waiting for you all" layla continued "first time in life i ever cooked . wanna taste.?"

Stella throws the plate in anger and says "what the hell are you doing here?"

"huhh?" layla was shocked to see the behaviour of stella

"don't pretend to be innocent " techna said

"anyone please tell me whats going on... musa you tell me" layla said

"don't you dare to look at her" stella said

"enough" layla yelled

"can anyone please tell me whats going on.!" Layla said

"you really don't know what happened in the garden " flora said

"flora how would i know... i was in my room trying to cook" layla said

"don't you dare to lie" stella said anger

"why would i lie" layla said

"do you have any proof?" techna said

"yes. You can talk to my mother. She was the one who was helping me out" layla said

Then winx talked to her mother and finds that she was here all the time.

"how it could be possible?" flora said

"guys .! really now i am getting confused . please can anyone tell me whats happening and where is bloom?" layla said

Flora tells everything to her.

"neverrrr" she yelled

"i can never do this and musa believe me i can never say anything about your mother please.." she was interrupted by musa " i believe you layla you would never do this to me"

They both share a hug.

"now winx we need to find out who was she" musa said

"yes" winx said

"first we should call specialists to tell everything" flora said

Stella calls Brandon.

"stella! Everything alright"

"yeah.! I want to tell you something"

Then she tells everything to Brandon. "what !"

"you all come here along with sky. I think he must be under some spell "

Brandon asked timmy "have you seen sky?"

"yes ... he just gone out with layla" he said

"stella.!"

"yes Brandon what happened?"

"sky went out with layla "

"what.! You follow them we'll come in no time"

Stella said ended the call.

"winx bad news"

"but" everyone asked

"fake layla took sky with her" stella said

"what " everyone said in shock

At hospital 

"miss bloom your reports are fine. You can leave" doctor said

"thank you doctor" i said and made myself ready for my leave.

"thanks steve for being with me all the time"

"no problem"

-outside the hospital-

"so where will you go now?"

"i have no idea"

"why don't you come to my place''

"yeah sure"

"by the way.! I am song writer"

"oh great.! How many songs have you written"

"0"

Bloom laughed "you are really funny"

"yeah! I am but its true i haven't written anything till now"

"no problem any idea about your song"

"yes! I will write about you"

"me..!"

"yes.! How you caught your bf cheating on you"

"is it a joke?"

"no i am serious. Will you help me?"

"yeah.! Off course i am free another heart attack comes"

we both laughed and kept walking .

i think he is a very good guy i mean he is just straight forward... he speaks what is in his head. And on the other there was sky who kept me in dark all the time by not telling me about layla. I would have respect his feelings if he shared his feelings with me . i thought we were good friends.

"here comes my house"

"steve's studio"

"yeah.! I write songs and also sing"

"but you said haven't wrote anything"

"yes .! its my future planning bloom"

"haha. Really you sing?"

"hey!wait a minute you can sing"

"amm.. little bit"

"great.! We can both sing together "

"what .! i mean you are serious?"

"yes i am "

We were just talking then a girl came wearing really very very short shorts and a tight top which only covers her chest .

"steve baby.! I was waiting for you"

She said and kissed him. in return he kissed her too.

 _How can he do this? Wait a minute am i jealous ... nooo_

They stops kissing and then steve spoke " babe nicky we are over"

 _What over? Kissing like this is called over ._

"but steve its a matter of one night... "

 _Oh god! He spends night with girls_

"ummm okay... bloom takes these keys i'll be back in no time"

He said and left. I was standing there like no one.\

Long chapter right? Must review ... And please follow me on instagram .. winx_club_everything

Xoxo

charu


End file.
